Kidnapped by 'E'
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Teru is kidnapped while attempting to walk home form school. Kurosaki goes after her, only to find that her captor is a long-lost enemy of his. Will the pair be able to survive this enemy's wrath? And will Kurosaki finally reveal who DAISY is?


Teru's breath misted in front of her as she walked down the street. She had tried to walk home after school and ended up hopelessly lost..

Her cell having died earlier, she was left without transportation, communication and body heat.

Why did she always do this to herself? Why did she get into some situation that was impossible to get out of, then need someone to come save her? Why?

Teri frowned as she looked around, completely unsure of where she was. Kurosaki had left early from school, telling her that rides were for mortals. Now thanks to him, She was here on a deserted street corner with no one else to help her out.

Kurosaki needed to go bald.

A black suburban came down the street, and Teru waved her hands. The car slowed and pulled to halt right by her. The window rolled down to reveal a man in dark sunglasses.

"Do you know where Aikonawa apartments are, sir?" Teru asked politely. The man nodded. Before Teru could speak again, however. The rear doors opened and she was pulled into the car roughly, her Screams swallowed up by the impending twilight.

Something covered her mouth and nose and soon she blacked out.

* * *

Kurosaki thought it was odd that Teru wasn't waiting for him when he got home. Usually she was sitting on his couch like a puppy, waiting for him to walk in the door. The lazy computer cracker shrugged, pulling out a beer from the fridge and turning on the TV.

When Teru didn't walk in by dinner time, Kurosaki knew something was up. Maybe she was mad at him for ditching her at school today? Maybe she was sick?

Either way, he needed to make it up to her.

Kurosaki ran a hand through his hair and left his apartment, going to the next door over. He knocked, waiting for Teru to spring out and tell him to go bald.

When that didn't happen, Kurosaki dug in his pockets for the key Riko gave him in case of emergency. He unlocked and opened the door to find the apartment dark and empty. Growling in worry and frustration, he pulled out his phone, looking for a message either to him or DAISY. Neither appeared.

Trying not to let his over-protectiveness get the better of him, Kurosaki dialed Teru's number.

His heart began to race when a service message came on, saying that the number was unreachable. He dialed Riko next.

"WHAT do YOU want, Lolita boy?" She drawled/screamed.

"Teru's missing" He said, trying not to crush the cell phone in his hand.

"What? Not possible... She walked home" Kurosaki did a mental face palm.

"This is Teru we're talking about. She can't get anywhere without getting lost"

"I'll be right there" Riko said, hanging up.

Kurosaki looked up at the sky, where rain was beginning to fall. He was genuinely worried now.

* * *

Riko's car screeched in about five minutes later, and she got out. She walked right up to Kurosaki and slapped him.

"It's your fault she walked home, anyways" Kurosaki looked at her with wide eyes.

"You need to be more careful, Kurosaki. One of these days we won't be able to save her and you'll lose her like you lost her brother"

This hit a note in Kurosaki, and he walked down the hall, back straight. Then he leaned on the wall, running a hand through his bleached blonde hair.

"I know"

* * *

Teru woke up to complete darkness. Unsure of where she was, she wriggled around a little, finding that she wasn't tied up or gagged. She scooted around, trying to figure out what kind of place she was imprisoned in. It felt like a closet.

True enough, when she stood up, her head hit cloth. She tried the doorknob. Locked.

"HELP!" She yelled. A sudden bang on the door startled her.

"Shut up in there!" A deep man's voice yelled. Teru whimpered, sitting back down and letting the tears consume her.

How on earth could Kurosaki save her now?

* * *

Kurosaki and Riko were deep in conversation about what course of action to take when Kurosaki's cellphone beeped. He angrily pulled it out, nearly dropping the phone when he saw the message on it.

**The girl is still alive, but she won't be unless DAISY  
comes to the only house on Nakara St. by the time  
an hour has passed.  
Regards, -E**

Kurosaki's fist tightened until his phone really was in danger. Fearing for the electronic, Riko removed it from the custodian before harm could come to it.

"Is it really E?" She asked quietly. Kurosaki nodded.

"I have to go save her, I know E, and he won't grant her mercy"

"But he'll kill you!" Riko protested.

"Then it will have been for a worthy cause" Korusaki said in a low voice, taking back his cell phone and walking to his car.


End file.
